Betrayal
by DolphinChick22
Summary: Everything in life changes. No matter how small, or large, a ripple will affect everything. A single horrifying moment will change your entire life. The decision to react will chose your outcome in life. So choose wisely.


Sirius took a step forward into the smoldering house. Harry's screams lead him closer to his godson. He stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. His best friend's body was lying spread-eagle across the stairs. Sirius' breathing seemed to stop. He couldn't believe James was dead. He was the smartest guy in their year, besides Remus of course. , (A/N Yes, even smarter then Sirius himself . . .) How could someone so talented look so helpless? Sirius carefully stepped over his best friend.

Sirius continued his search for Harry. As he drew into the nursery, he noticed a lot of glittering floo powder spread over the floor; apparently, Lily was trying to make an escape with Harry. The next thing he saw made his heart stop. Lily had blood dripping down her face. She looked as though she had taken a bath in a pool of blood. She looked as though she had been hit, hard, with a chair, which now lay broken at her feet. Sirius was brought sharply back to reality when Harry made a rather loud shriek.

"Shh . . . Harry it's okay. I'm here. It's Padfoot. Don't cry. Everything will be all right." Sirius knew this last part to be a lie. It wouldn't be all right, Lily and James were dead. Nothing would be okay after this, but the words seemed to calm Harry down considerably.

"M-mummy?" Harry whimpered reaching out to Lily.

Dread filled through Sirius. How could he explain that his mother was dead? Silent tears fell down his face. "Its okay Harry, your Mum's just taking a long nap." Sirius said sadly. 'A really long nap.' He thought.  
"Okay Pafoo." Sirius grinned through the tears of the little boys words. The boy would be forever known as the Boy-Who-Live.

As Sirius left the house, he cast one long last look at two of his best friends. He would make Peter pay for this.  
Just as he was mounting his trusty flying motorcycle, a large form came out of the darkness.

"'Ello Hagrid," Sirius said somberly.

"S-sirius, I'm so sorry. I can't believe it!" The half-giant sobbed.

"Neither can I, Hagrid," Sirius said with a grimace.

"I'm supposed to take Harry to his aunt and uncles' house, Dumbledores' orders."  
"W-what? No! Have you ever met them Hagrid?" Hagrid shook his head. "Well, neither have I, but according to . . . to . . . James, they are a horrible lot. They wouldn't treat him right. Let me take him Hagrid I'm his Godfather, he can live with me, I'll take care of him," Sirius pleaded.

"You know I would Sirius. But Dumbledore wants me to give him to his family" Sirius knew it wouldn't work to argue with Hagrid especially when it concerned Dumbledores' orders. Sirius grudgingly gave the bundle to Hagrid.

"Take the motorbike then Hagrid. It will get you there quickly and safely. I won't need it anymore. Use it to take him there." With that he turned on his heel and dissaperated. 'I'll find you Peter; and you'll be wishing Voldemort had killed you, because I'll show you as much mercy as he showed the Potters.'

* * *

**One Week Later**

Sirius had a nasty smirk on his face. He had Peter cornered. He raised his wand to stun Peter, so he could bring him in for questioning. He may hate the stupid rat, but he was no murderer.  
"Sirius, how could you? How could you betray Lily and James? LILY AND JAMES POTTER, YOUR BEST FRIENDS SIRIUS, HOW COULD YOU?" The rat yelled to the street at large.  
Sirius bellowed out a curse, but before it made contact, Peter blew apart the street with his wand, killing everyone within twenty feet of himself, cut off his finger, and then transformed and sped into the sewer.  
Of course, Sirius had no idea what Peter had done. He walked up to where Peters' finger lay, and laughed. He laughed, Peter, that murdering traitor was dead!

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later**

A gaunt man sat in his cell. His once carefree hair laid in a tattered and greasy mess. He picked up a rock and started throwing it in the air. He did it again. And again. He did it until a portly man, who was fiddling with his lime green bowler hat, passed by.

"Minister Fudge?" Sirius croaked he wasn't used to talking; he had barley done it for the past thirteen years. "Are you finished with your paper? I miss doing the crossword." Sirius smiled his infamous smile as Fudge shakily handed over the Daily Prophet. Sirius waited until Fudge moved on to inspect the next before looking at the paper. What he saw made him nearly drop the paper.

Wormtail.

Pettigrew was sitting on a flaming redhead boy's shoulder. The article said that the boy would be returning to Hogwarts. To where Harry was.  
'He's at Hogwarts!'

* * *

**One Week Later**

As the cell doors opened, a great black dog slipped past the dementors. The dog waited until the guard looked in the other direction before running out of the dark wooden doors. He ran down the steps, and jumped into the sea. He doggy-paddled to the nearest shoreline. After walking endlessly for several days. he found the place he was looking for: Surrey.

While walking down Magnolia Crescent, he saw a dark-haired boy dragging a trunk that was bearing the word; Potter. 'No,' Sirius thought. 'It can't be James. He's dead. I saw his body. Peter had him murdered. It must be; oh, it is. I can see his scar. It's Harry!' ... I wonder if he still remembers ol' Padfoot.' Sirius had done plenty of animagus transformations in front of Harry, as had James. Harry of course had always begged for more.

Sirius peered around the bushes. Harry had been digging around in his trunk, and straightened, and looked around, staring right at him. Startled at seeing Sirius, he stepped backwards. His legs hit his trunk and he toppled over it. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter-

There was a deafening BANG, and Harry rolled back onto the pavement, not a moment too soon, as a violently purple, triple-decker bus appeared. The Knight Bus had come; and it was time for Sirius to disappear.

* * *

**A Year and a Half Later**

Snapes' Patronus (a bat for obvious reasons) came bursting into number 12 Grimmauld place. Snapes' voice came out of the bat, "Potter was just caught in Dolores Umbridges' office, he was trying to use her fire, and I think to call here. He told me a strange story when I saw him. He said something like, 'He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!' And of course I knew who Padfoot is; Black obviously. When he says 'it' I assume he meant the prophecy, where that is hidden is in the Department of Mysteries. Potter and Granger disappeared with Umbridge in the forest over 45 minutes ago. I think they're going to try to get into the Ministry. All there at Headquarters should go and bring him back; I'll be going to search the forest for them. Oh, Black, I advise you to stay at Headquarters until Dumbledore gets there so you can tell him about Potter." Snapes' voice faded away.

Headquarters burst into action as soon as the Potions Masters' voice faded away. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, and Sirius made to dissaperate.

"Sirius, I think Snape was right. Stay here and wait for Albus," Remus said timidly, waiting for the sure explosion he knew was coming.

"WHAT! Stay here while the rest of you risk your necks?" Sirius roared. "Harry is my Godson! I think if anyone would have the right to go, it would be me! I promised James that I'd protect him! But I really haven't been able to do that for the past 14 years have I? This would be the perfect opportunity to prove that I can take care of him! And if you think that I wouldn't do that Remus, then you are _dead_ wrong Lupin! You've known me for over twenty-five years! You, of all people should know that I would do anything to help someone I care about!"

Remus only nodded meekly at the rebuke.

"KREACHER!" Sirius bellowed.

The house-elf appeared and bowed low to Sirius. "Yes Master?"

"I need you to tell Albus that we've gone to the Ministry, because Harry and his friends are there, and are in trouble, tell him to meet us there. The elf nodded its head. "Good, then to the Ministry." With that, he and the others dissaperated.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

Sirius led the pack into the Death Chamber. Sirius immediately started dueling with a Death Eater. Their wands were moving so fast, that they were blurs. A minute later, Sirius stood victorious over a stunned body.

Harry and Neville were being attacked by Dolohov, Sirius saw Dolohov raised his wand, "Accio Proph-"

Sirius rammed into him. Now Sirius and Dolohov were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their tips.

"Petrificus Totolus!" Harry yelled, aiming his wand at Dolohov.

"Nice one!" Shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew at them, "Now I want you to get out of-" The both ducked again, a jet of green light narrowly missing Sirius, "Harry take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing out to meet Bellatrix, who had just finished with Tonks.

Harry ran to Neville as Tonks fell down the stairs, "Come on Neville."

Bellatrix and Sirius were dueling so hard and fast they didn't' notice Dumbledore enter; white faced and furious.

Sirius ducked a jet of red light: He was laughing at her; "Come on, you can do better then that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

A second jet of light hit him squarely in his chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. He heard the words uttered by a year old Harry, "Its okay Pafoo." His last thoughts before slipping through the veil were;

I'm sorry Harry.' And;

'I'm coming James.'

**AN: Well, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you will all review hinthint **

**Question: The part about the patronus' did that make sense? Please let me know so I can fix it if it doesn't **


End file.
